Foxed
by erin plus ten
Summary: We're concentrating, on falling apart. DracoHermione.


Cuddle up to her favorite book in the Head's common room was her favorite way to spend a nice quiet Tuesday night, there was no doubt about that. It is when the Head Boy stumbles through the portrait hole, looking a right mess, that Hermione does not enjoy.

Draco Malfoy was bloody, bruised, and (we are going for the trifecta here) downright filthy.

"You know you can't go mucking about the common room spreading your filth. I live here too." In response to this, she was awarded a deadly glare. Her face softened as she made her way over to him, this was by no means the first time that this had happened. She took off his cloak and hung it up then snatched a wet rag from the kitchenette.

By this time our hero had already made his way to the white sofa. This annoyed Hermione, but she deemed it inappropriate to mention that bloodstains never worked well with white.

After cleaning him up and sending him off to bed she picked up her book and resumed her normal activities. This whole arrangement of theirs was abnormal, really. Every once in a while he would stumble in beaten to a bloody pulp and she would play mommy. She never asked questions, so he never had to lie.

As long as she was comforting to him, in the weird way he needed it, he spared her from his wide-spread and infamous nastiness. Of course, Harry and Ron had questioned Draco's blatant ignoring of Hermione, but Hermione, the clever witch she was, always managed to wiggle around that particular topic. It wasn't like she and Draco had deep, heart-to-hearts on a regular basis. . . they just happened to grow some sort of odd new respect for each other.

She found herself re-reading the same page for quite some bit.

She was by no means friends with Draco Malfoy. She was just not a jerkface to him, is all.

&&&

"Okay let me get a few things hashed out here, Mione," Ron was being annoying again, "You don't want to go to Hogsmeade because you need to study. You never do anything with us anymore. . . we miss you!"

"Its true," Harry chimed in, in a somewhat meek fashion. Very un-Harry like.

"I've always been like this, you know that."

"Yes but lately its been. . . to the max! Especially since you are Head Girl, you aren't even in the common room. Don't you miss us?"

"I'll tell you what. . . tomorrow night you two can come to my common room and we will catch up, a RonHarryHermione night."

Ron, grouchy expression and all slowly nodded in agreement.

Distributing a quick peck on the cheek for each of them, she stood and made her way to her first class of the day, potions. She bumped into Draco on the way out, he nodded in acknowledgment and headed the other direction. She was itching for an insult.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners, Ferret! What ever happened to excuse me? Don't you know how to treat a lady?"

The only response she got was an over the shoulder smirk. Why couldn't she get him riled up anymore? Why couldn't she be genuine in her insults anymore? What was wrong with this picture?"

&&&

It was RonHarryHermione night. And Hermione, the picture of domestic perfection, had laid out a lovely vegetable tray and an assortment of dips. She stood and smoothed out her skirt, beaming at her table arrangement.

Enter Draco. Blood soaked.

"This is not a good time, Malfoy!"

"Tell that to my internal bleeding, Granger."

She sighed. Quickly she guided him to his room, checking behind them for any blood trail he might have left.

Once in the dragon's lair she helped him into his chair. She kneeled in front of him and began untying his boots. He watched her quietly.

"You're really a nice girl. You know that, Granger?"

"Well its not the first time I've heard that. Why are you telling me this now?"

"I've been nothing but a jackass to you. . . and you help me time after time, not asking any questions. That's pretty damn forgiving of you."

"I try."

She set his boots neatly next to the chair and helped him out of his cloak, she folded it and placed it next to the boots. After retrieving the customary wet cloth from the other room she dabbed his face gently. His platinum blonde hair constantly in the way, she shoved it back.

"Gentle, Granger, gosh!"

She rolled her eyes. He shifted his weight, getting more comfortable. He couldn't say he disliked being taken care of. A knock at the door disturbed their ritual and startled Hermione. Draco shot her an inquisitive look as she quickly scuffled from his room, shutting the door behind her.

"Harry, Ron. . . come in, I'll just be a minute. Sit down, make yourselves at home."

A moment later she was back in Draco's room. She put a finger to her lip, a sign for him to be silent.

"I told them that I would spend time with them tonight. . . don't be a jerk? And push your fingers in half a lemon. . . it will get out the bloodstains from underneath your fingernails." Awkward silence filled the room. "Hey. . . do you ever plan on telling me what happens to you every night you come in like this?"

"Someone told me to take a long walk off a short pier."

And she left him. For those two buffoons. He had never experienced jealousy before.

&&&

Silence was nice. Draco and Hermione sat in the common room working on charms and transfiguration homeworks, respectively. The only noise to be heard was the scratching of quills and the flipping of pages, and it was oddly peaceful.

That was, until there was a harsh knocking at the portrait.

"Hermione! Hermione! I've a few questions about this transfiguration homework. . . can you help me? It's Ron!"

"No fucking duh," was whispered under her breathe, and Draco simply could not help but let out a small chuckle.

"Would you like me to take care of the Weasel?" She frowned at his purposeful butchering of his name. . . but shamefully, she nodded. His face lit up as he walked over to the portrait hole. Deciding to toy with the boy a bit he quickly took of his shirt, mussed his hair, and unbuttoned the topmost button of his pants, he turned to wink at Hermione before he opened the door.

"Where is Hermione?"

"She is. . . busy, at the moment, Weasel. Why do you care?"

"She's my bloody friend, Ferret! What the hell have you done to her?"

"I've done nothing _to _her, per say."

Ron's face was turning red and Draco felt satisfied with himself. Hermione giggled in the background for effect. Draco shut the door in Ron's face and let out a good, hearty laugh as he heard Ron slamming against the wall and hollering furiously. Even Hermione burst into laughter. She never thought she would be in a fit of giggles over a small prank Draco was pulling on Ron.

"That's rich, even you have to admit it."

Hermione nodded as Draco plopped back onto the couch. She couldn't help but let her eyes quickly rake over his toned chest. No girl in her right mind could ignore that, it would be inhuman. Draco didn't notice, so no harm done.

"Well Granger. . . It's been a real slice. . . I'm going to go hit the sack. Nighty night." Without thinking he kissed her on the forehead before going to his room. She looked after him, puzzled. That was odd. Its definitely safe to say that was the most odd thing that had ever occurred in her lifetime. Yes. It was.

&&&

My name is Erin and like reviews. I also like long walks on the beach and sunsets.

Anyone who catches my Chuck Palahniuk reference is my hero the max. I will seriously love you forever. Worship you, even.

Did I mention I like reviews? Because I do. I really do.


End file.
